


Bunny's Inspiration

by AnonyInk



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyInk/pseuds/AnonyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rotg kink meme prompt! When Easter is far away, Bunnymund likes to keep busy, and sketching flowers to use as inspiration for Easter is one of those pastimes. However one day he realizes that his sketchbook is filling up with art of Jack instead of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edelweiss

Bunny took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, admiring his view of the beauty that was the Swiss Alps. The pristine snowy mountains that dipped down into a green, grassy valley full of wildflowers. Then the cold from the altitude and the fact that he was standing in snow hit him.

“Gah!” he wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his arms for warmth as he bent down bracing himself against the mountain’s frigid breezes. Ruddy cold, ruddy mountain, ruddy snow, ruddy flower.

Oh! He straightened, remembering his reason for being in the mountain in the first place. Steeling himself he hoisted his satchel of supplies on his shoulder and set his mind to the task at hand. Tentatively sniffing the brisk air he caught the sweet scent of his objective and followed it. After about twenty minutes of climbing the mountain’s rocky face he finally found it. 

Edelweiss. The long stemmed white flowers were growing out of the rock wall. Their stems stretching to lift their faces towards the sunlight. Groping the side of the mountain with one paw Bunny stared wistfully at the pale blooms. 

How the blinkin’ hell was he going to sketch them?

He could pick them, but that would be killing the beautiful flowers, and beauty in such a place was to be cherished. So that option was out. He didn’t possess a photographic memory and drawing them from his mind wouldn’t do the flowers justice. The giant rabbit heaved a sigh as he dragged his free paw down his face. What to do?

“Halloooo, Kangaroo!” a voice rang out of nowhere. 

Startled, Bunny lost his grip on the rock and with a yell plummeted. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Bracing himself for the worst impact ever he closed his eyes and -  
Was caught in a gentle breeze that floated him to the ground and deposited him with his satchel. Perhaps it was the sudden drop in altitude or the fact that he was still in a shocked daze. Whatever it was, as soon as Bunny touched down on the grass the world went dark and he tumbled down the rabbit hole of oblivion.

When Bunny finally regained consciousness he realized three things – First, his head hurt, a lot. Second, Floating right above him looking down was Jack Frost. Whose eyes lit up when he grinned down brightly as he realized that Bunny had awoken. Third, there was a sweet smelling, freshly cut edelweiss flower on his chest. Eh? Bunny quickly sat up and immediately regretted it as his head throbbed in protest. Catching the blossom as it fell off his chest he looked around himself, trying to identify his location. “What happened? My achin’ skull…”

Jack alighted on the grass next to Bunny smiling, “Morning Sleeping Beauty. You got a bit clumsy and fell off a mountain. No worries though! Wind and I caught you.” A sudden gust of air blew the winter spirit over. “Fine! WIND caught you, but I helped.” He gave Bunny a cheeky wink and then nodded at the flower held in his paws. “What’s with the flower by the way?”

“It’s called edelweiss, I was lookin’ for it ta sketch in mah book.” Bunnymund stood up, stretching and twisting the tension out his muscles as Jack watched him quietly. He gazed down at the flower, examining the minute details in the blossom’s petals. “Was just figurin’ out how ta sketch it when – “ He cut off suddenly glaring at the winter spirit. 

“Oi mate, how exactly did I fall off the mountain? And don’t try that ‘clumsy’ nonsense, I ain’t clumsy.”  
Jack grinned sheepishly up at the rabbit, “Ah, um. Well it may have been a little bit my bad for surprising you when I got here. So hey! Sketching flowers? That sounds like a conversation topic. Why are you drawing daisies?” All this seemed to rush out as the youth sprung into the air, nimbly gliding over to Bunny’s side to examine the flower.

Bunny snorted, ”Shoulda known ya would have somethin’ ta do with it. And it ain’t a daisy, it’s called edelweiss ya dill. How on earth did ya even know I’d be on a mountain, Frostbite?”

Jack leaned on his frosted staff and simply shrugged with an easy smile, “The Wind knew where to find you.”

“Nobody else for ya to bother then?” Bunny asked as he bent down to retrieve his satchel from where it had fallen. When it landed it had fallen open and his dark leather bound sketchbook was now lying on the grass.

“You’re my favorite.”

Bunny stilled, glancing at the teen who seemed surprised at his slip of the tongue. His cheeks had begun to frost a bit, his version of a blush the rabbit assumed.  
Jack recovered with a cough, “Ahem. So c’mon, stop avoiding the question. Why are you sketching flowers with strange names?” 

Favorite, eh? Bunny chuckled but let the comment slide by, secretly pleased. “It’s my off season. So I keep busy; collectin’ colors, makin’ chocolate flavors, creating new plant species and sketchin’ flowers and designs. Helps me prepare for next year’s Easter.” He examined his sketchbook, there didn’t seem to be an damage to it or its contents. Phew.

Then suddenly the book wasn’t in his paws anymore. He blinked.

“Whoa Bunny! These are amazing! These are all the flowers you’ve seen? They look so real!” Jack’s eyes shined as he flipped through Bunny’s art, taking in the details, colors and – scribbles? He looked down at the rabbit quizzically. “What language is this supposed to be?”

“Oi!” The large rabbit snatched back his sketchbook from the airborne spirit, instinctively holding it close to his chest. “They ain’t scribbles!” he snapped, ears laid flat against the back of his head as he brandished the flower angrily at Jack who merely smirked at him amusedly. “They’re mah notes ta help inspire me when I design mah googies come Easter! Rack off about my writin’!”

Jack held his hands up in a mock surrender, laughing at the indignant Easter Bunny. His voice seemed to ring out brightly in the air and the rabbit’s ears. Bunny relaxed, he didn’t know quite what it was but he found staying angry at Jack actually difficult the longer that he knew him.

Abruptly Jack stopped laughing, “Oh! I forgot! I promised Jamie I’d go sledding with him!” He chuckled, swooping forward to tap Bunny lightly on the nose. “Guess you distracted me, Kangaroo. See ya!” 

Then like a gust of wind he was flying off and away, leaving behind a startled Bunny. He twitched and rubbed his nose, the sensation of having cold Jack Frost touch still tingling. Finally, he could get back to work now. Had better things to do then just stand about and gab all day.  
He settled down in the grass with his back against a large smooth rock and flipped on the sketchbook to a blank page. After settling the flower at just the right angle for lighting and aesthetic affect he began. The beautiful flower with its frozen looking petals seemed to glow as the sun set in the sky, the pink reflecting off the delicate frost on the bloom. Absentmindedly, Bunny began to sing to himself

Edelweiss. Edelweiss.  
Every morning you greet me. Small and white. Clean and bright.  
You look happy to meet me~

An image of Jack’s happy face floating above Bunny as he awoke sprang to his mind. The rabbit shook himself out of his reverie and peered down at his work.  
What had begun as a beautiful edelweiss blossom had trailed off into a frail almost frost like pattern that curled around the edges of the page. In the corner a familiar figure with a staff was beginning to form out of Bunny’s sketch lines.

He probably would have been surprised if this were the first time he had done this without thinking. However, it was the third.  
At least Jack had a shirt on this time.


	2. Paint Spattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny contemplating the fact that he's got a thing for Jack, with a little advice from Tooth.

Bunnymund was having a problem with Jack Frost and Jack wasn't even there.

He looked down at his sketchbook only to see Jack's mischievous grin and twinkling eyes looking back at him. He let out a huff of annoyance; this was supposed to be a sketchbook filled with colors, designs and beautiful flowers. Pieces of inspiration that would help him to create the most beautiful eggs that would fascinate the children that would find them on Easter day. Instead, what had once been a mere thumbnail sketch had turned into a complete takeover. His book was now brimming with Jack; flying with the wind, flushed and full of joy, sitting atop his curved staff with perfect balance, in the midst of an intense snowball fight, leaning casually against a wall with that teasing smirk. Bunny had even managed to capture an image of Jack sleeping, his face soft and peaceful as he smiled even in his sleep.

And of course, there was THAT one. The very first absent minded sketch that had begun this downward spiral into madness.

Shuffling to the back of the book Bunny yanked out the particular page. He should throw it away. He should never have drawn it. All it did was give him a strange fluttery feeling in his belly.

The colored sketch itself was of Jack standing upon a grassy knoll, his body relaxed and loose while he curled his toes in the lush grass. He was smiling down upon three of Bunny's little egglettes as they meandered past him, off to be painted masterpieces. Jack himself was absolutely covered in colors; pinks, blues, greens and yellow. All spattered upon his thin frame. His typically pale hair a kaleidoscope of colors that rivaled those of a rainbow or the Northern lights. The smudges of paint on Jack's face only seemed to accentuate his laughing eyes and bright smile.

Also, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Because apparently under that ruddy hoodie of his, Jack didn't wear anything.

When Bunny had first come upon the winter spirit he had been in the process of herding his eggs to the dye river. The moment he'd stepped on the paint spattered blue hoodie he had groaned inwardly. What havoc was that troublemaker causing in his precious Warren? However, instead of finding Jack harassing his stone egg sentinels, he found the teen merely standing in an open glade. It had almost looked as though he were basking in the sunlight; he eyes open lazily as he gazed at the Warren around him. His ice pale chest reflecting the colors that were splashed around him, dancing off his skin into colorful light fragments in the air.

The sight had rendered Bunny speechless and rather obsessed ever since. The image of Jack's pale skin reminded him of a blank canvas, one that Bunny just itchedto paint upon, to decorate with color, and admire, and kiss and… things. He felt his face warm up beneath his fur, *ahem* yes. Things. Things that the thought of made his heart beat like a drum and his stomach flip.

He carefully placed the sketch back within the book, letting out a shaky breath of air. Calm yaself Bunnymund. He needed to get past all these feelings Jack kept arousing in him. Needed to distance himself; meditate. Lying the book down upon the grass he closed his eyes and regulated his breathing, his body relaxing. Separating himself from his surroundings and focusing his mind. He envisioned swirling colors, shades and tints, colors of the past that he had discovered, and colors that could be, waiting for him to find. Envisioning –

"Is that a picture of Jack SHIRTLESS?"

Bunny's eyes sprang open as he nearly jumped out of his fur. What? His fur stood on end, giving him that lightning struck look as he jerked his gaze upward to see Tooth.

Looking through his sketchbook.

"T-Tooth?!" he spluttered. How the ruddy hell did she manage to sneak up on him? He looked about wildly, where had she even come from?

Above him Tooth continued to squeal, "Dear sweet MiM! These are all so – and I just can't – EEEEH!" She clutched the sketchbook to her chest with a dreamy sigh. Suddenly realization seem strike her as she looked back down at the book, "Oh hey Bunny this is YOUR sketchbook."

Bunny continued to stare dumbly up at her in stunned horror as her face slowly broke into a shiny grin. His heart skipped a beat as she turned on him, a wicked smile on her face as she giggled gleefully.

"Bunny are you in looooove?"

If his face was warm before now it was practically on fire. He scowled to cover up his surprise and leapt to his feet. "Rack off Tooth!" he growled, jumping for the book. As he snatched back the sketchbook the ripped out page of Shirtless Jack flew out and drifted to the ground by Tooth's feet. Bunny darted to grab it but Tooth beat him to it, immediately darting into the air out of his reach. She stuck her tongue out at him in play and continued to admire the drawing.

"This is so beautiful though! That CHEST. When did you see him shirtless? WHY WAS I NOT ALERTED?" She spun around Bunny in circles as he tried to catch her. Eventually he got so dizzy that he tripped and landed square on his tail. He shook his head trying to clear it. "Give it BACK Tooth, ya crazy Sheila!"

"Can I have it?" She squealed, flitting so close that Bunny could SEE the crazy in her eyes.

"No! Why would I – "

"Ooh! I know!" She exclaimed, jabbing a victory finger in the air. She whipped around, nearly whacking Bunny with her wings as she rustled about for something in her – feathers? "Here!" She grinned brightly at the rabbit and held out a quarter in her palms as if it were the most precious gem. "I'll give you a quarter! Ooh so shiny?" she said enticingly.

"I'm NOT givin' it to ya for a quarter, Tooth." He said deadpan, laid his ears back. This was not amusing.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Ugh, FINE." She tossed the sketch into the air where it floated until Bunny managed to grab it. Slowly she flitted away in seeming defeat. Then she was back. "TWO QUARTERS!"

"For the love of – NOT GIVIN' IT TO YA TOOTH!"

"Pff, fine!" she said folding her arms and turning away, "keep your Jack porn to yourself."

"IT AIN'T LIKE THAT."

"Oh please, Bunny. That has 'unrequited love issues' written all over it. Technically drawn all over, but you get the point." Tooth said, she gazed at him questioningly, "Have you told Jack about your feelings at all? Oh no, let me guess; you've been Mr. Tough Guy holding your feelings in and letting them burn a hole into your chest. Am I right?" she crossed her arms and fixed him with a piercing gaze that made Bunny uneasy. He sighed and let his body sag in defeat, he could tell by the determined look in her eyes that this conversation was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"What am I supposed ta say Tooth? I dunno where ta start with how wonky mah life has become. All because of him." He leaned forward placing his head in his paws. Tooth plopped herself on the ground next to him, placing a comforting hand on Bunny's shoulder. "You can start with answering my question. Do you like Jack? In that way?"

He sighed and lifted his head to meet her eyes. Why bother hiding?

"Yes I do."

Tooth lit up with a grin and gave his shoulder a happy squeeze, "That's fantastic Bunny! So tell him that! There's no sense in moping around and drawing. He deserves to know."

With a huff of frustration he stood up, waving her hand away. "It's not that easy Tooth. I can't just… TELL him that I – love him." Wow. He'd actually managed to say it.

"Why not? He trusts you and –"

"300 YEARS. That's why Tooth." He growled, fists clenched as he turned to face her. Tooth was looking up at him, her violet eyes widened and confused. "he was alone for 300 years, WE left him alone. Sure the bloke is startin' ta trust us now, ta trust me even though we fight all the time. But that doesn't mean he's goin' ta trust me with – with love. Aftah all that time of being alone and suddenly I'd pull this? Just because I feel this way doesn't mean he will… Not ta mention the fact that I'm a male. "

She frowned, "What does your gender have to with love? Why should that matter? Love is love. Jack is a wonderful person with an open mind, you can believe in him, can't you?"

"It ain't just him." Bunny snapped, ears laid flat. "There are those in this world, human and spirit, that would HATE us. Because we don't fit in with their culture or beliefs. I don't want to drag Jack inta somethin' like that, where he could get hurt."

"Well." She crossed her arms and seemed to flare her feathers as she spoke, "That's fine and dandy for them, but I wasn't asking about OTHERS' feelings or beliefs. They can do whatever they want. I was asking about YOU. You love Jack, can you believe enough to let him love you? Can you believe that you two could be happy together?"

You're my favorite. Jack had said that. But could it happen? "I think so. Maybe. I – I dunno for sure Tooth. I can't."

She smiled warmly at him and pulled him in for a hug. "Well you love him, you trust him, you believe in him, I know it. Now all you have to do is TELL him and ask."

He nodded silently, not really wanting to speak. Suddenly Tooth spotted a small rustle in a clump of flowers, bending down she found an egglette. She picked it up and passed it to Bunny with a wink. "I should probably go. Just know that no matter what, we ALL love you and Jack no matter what; we're a family. Now I have to go see Sandy!" She began to flit away, a mischievous grin on her face. "We made a pact that to share stories in case something like this happened with you two!"

Bunny started, ears flying as he realized what she said. "Y-Ya mean you two bloody KNEW tha whole time?!" He glared after Tooth's retreating figure as she zoomed off towards the tunnels.

"Of course!"

Ugh. He looked down at the googie. "What is mah life even anymore, eh?" The little egg kicked its feet in response, he chuckled. It certainly was a beaut, it's coloration of blue and green swirling into each other gave it a new color: teal. It looked almost like a mix of his and Jack's eye color together. He smiled down at the little egglette as it rolled around in his palms, kicking its little feet. Tooth was right; he could do this.

He just had to wait for the perfect time.


End file.
